Coastal Trouble
by DevilsBlueRose
Summary: How is it that a fun day out with friends can end so badly! Pretty easily it seems, all it takes is one drunk driver. One-shot. PruCan maybe some GerIta if you want to see it that way.


**This is just something to get back into the mood of writing. This is actually based on a treatment I needed to write for college. Sorry for anyone who is reading my other story, Forgotten Past, I haven't abandoned it and a new chapter is underway. I'll give my reasons for not updating it in so long once I get the next chapter up.**

* * *

Slowly, the sun sank towards the glistening waters cool embrace, the clear sky stained with soft oranges, yellows and reds. Waves gently caressed the sandy shore as seagulls soared overhead calling to one another in their shrill voices. This is truly a beautiful scene.

Sigh…

Gilbert closed his eyes, blocking out the beauty in front of him. A light sea breeze played with his messy white hair, that was tinted the colours of the sunset, and he tilted his head back slightly. He opened his crimson eyes and stared up at the sky, the red made all the more intense by the low suns light. Prussia winced as he shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced down at his left arm. There was a fairly large hole in the sleeve with the edges singed and coated with drying blood, the skin underneath was scorched, broken and bleeding. The trickle of blood running down the right side of his face caught the sun and shone slightly.

Turning his back on the beautiful scene that seemed to mock him his eyes landed on the wreckage of a mini bus. Smoke coiled into the sky from the trashed front of the vehicle, the fire had not long ago been put out. In front of it there was another vehicle, a truck, with its front smashed although it was nowhere near as bad as the mini bus. It had been the truck that had crashed into the small bus that Gilbert had been in with his friends. The driver had been drunk. Prussia gritted his teeth, a frown on his face, and turned to look at his friends that were grouped together a fair distance away from the crash. A paramedic was knelt by Antonio bandaging his head and Francis hovered over them a look of worry plastered on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it, a smile graced Spain's features although it was half-hearted. Near them stood the Vargas brothers. Lovino had his arms around his younger brother whilst Feliciano cried into his shoulder, South Italy looked to be mumbling words of comfort and more then likely a 'Damn it' or two were thrown in but were as half-hearted as Spain's smile. Elizeveta stood behind them holding onto Roderich's arm tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. Like Romano, Austria whispered comforting words to Hungary to calm her down. Paramedics stood with Kiku and Alfred tending to the wounds they had gotten in the crash and Arthur was speaking with a police officer. Everyone had some kind of wound whether it was a few scratches, a burn or bruises.

Gilberts frown deepened slightly when he noticed a person missing and he scanned the group once more. He jumped ever so slightly when two arms slipped under his and wrapped around his chest, a head rested on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw the person he had just been looking for.

"You should go with him," Matthew said in his quite voice. He turned his head and locked red eyes with his own blue-violet ones.

Gilbert turned to look at an ambulance before looking back at Matthew. Turning in the younger mans arms he wrapped his own around his waist. "I was planning on that, Birdie."

Canada lifted his hand to wipe away the blood on Prussia's face with his sleeve. "Then why are you standing here then, eh?" he asked, wrapping his arm around the Prussian again.

Prussia shrugged and pressed a kiss to Canada's forehead. "I better get going," Gilbert said although he made no move to let go of Matthew.

The Canadian sighed and shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face before taking Gilberts face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. He then removed the Prussians arms from his waist and pushed him towards the ambulance before walking off to join his brother.

Gilbert watched Matthew walk away before climbing into the back of the ambulance. The paramedic inside looked up from the person she was bandaging and just nodded her head and went back to work. Prussia watched until she was finished and sat down when she told the man driving that they were ready to go.

The Prussian looked over the still form of his unconscious younger brother. Ludwig's head was heavily bandaged and his normally neat, slicked back hair was messy with spots of dried blood. Other wounds along his arms and on his chest had also been bandaged.

The paramedic sat next to him, a small smile on her face. Gilbert knew she wanted to tend to his arm so before she could say anything he pulled his shirt off and held his arm out to her.

While she worked Gilbert went back to watching over his brother and wished he had been the one driving so Ludwig wouldn't be lying here.


End file.
